Unitized solar lights have been developed for marker lighting. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,065,291 and 5,211,470. These lights are self contained but they are not sealed. In part this is because the batteries require servicing or replacing, thus the lights cannot be used where the assembly must be able to withstand submersion and they are also prone to vandalism and abuse.
In our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/506,750 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,552 is described a sealed and potted light assembly wherein the energy storage device is a capacitor. Capacitors provide exceptional robustness and are well suited to being completely potted. However, they lack the energy density of batteries with the result that capacitor light assemblies do not produce sufficient light for many applications.